The Life of a Criminal
by Cannon Spike
Summary: A dark story set in the Pokemon world. Featuring Glenn, a victim of Team Rocket's vicious tyrade, he vows to claim his stolen Pokemon back no matter what the cost.


**Prologue One**

**1991**

**Goldenrod City, Johto**

**10:51 PM, near Radio Tower**

**Glenn: 12**

"Let go of me!"

Glenn found himself thrown against the hard sidewalk as a man garbed in black and red hovered over him menacingly. He grinned and took out a small circular object. With a gently throw into the air, the sphere opened in a flash of blinding blue and yellow lights and slowly revealed itself to be hiding a creature…a Pokemon.

"Word on the streets is that you managed to capture a Lugia. How could a kid catch a Lugia?" said the attacker, petting his rather enraged Nintales. Glenn managed to sit up and slowly edged himself away.

"Shut up! Leave me alone! Who are you?" Glenn squealed, his voice higher than usual. Panicking, he clutched a Pokeball to his side.

The man dressed in black sighed, "If you must know, I'm from Team Rocket. Maybe you've heard of us?"

Glenn's eyes widened as he suddenly mustered the courage to throw the clutched Pokeball. It ripped through the air like a blade and opened with beautiful blue and yellow colors. As the light show faded, a figure of a Venonat appeared.

"You're…joking, I hope?" said the Team Rocket member, chuckling to himself. Glenn took a deep breathe and eyed the situation. He grabbed the wrong Pokeball…fuck. What was he going to do? He had just captured this Pokemon and was heading to the Pokemon Center…

"Nintales, make this quick! Flamethrower!" yelled the inpatient thief. Nintales quickly followed orders unleashing a beam of fire from its mouth.

"Quick, Venonat, dodge!" yelled a hopeless Glenn. Unfortunetly, Venonat was already weak from the previous battle of its capture and couldn't manage to dodge it. It was hit head on with a powerful flare attack and immediately feinted.

"Pathetic," said the thief, petting his Nintales affectionately, "Now show me the Lugia and maybe I'll let you live."

"No! I'll never give you Lugia! It was given to me by my father! I'll…" Glenn reached behind him and threw another Pokeball. It sliced through the air and opened, revealing a Croconaw in a dazzling and blue light. "Quick, use Water Gun!"

Croconaw quickly followed his trainers orders and shot a blast of water that hit directly at the surprised Nintales. It fell to its knees in weakness as Glenn managed to stand. "Finish it with another blast!"

"Nintales, evade! NOW!" yelled the thief. Nintales quickly rolled away from the second attack and managed to get to its feet, "Confuse Ray!"

Suddenly Ninetales stood eerily still and out of its eyes shot out a yellow beam that pierced Croconaw's. Croconaw suddenly felt bewildered and confused and started moving around, almost drunk.

"Croconaw, no!" cried Glenn, running up to it.

The Team Rocket member grinned and took out a black Pokeball, with a shimmering gold lining around it. Engraved on the top were a red "T" and "R". "Rocketball, go!"

The ball entered the air immediately and struck Glenn's Croconaw. To Glenn's surprise, his Croconaw entered the ball in a flash of black and purple lights and flew back to the theif's hands.

"Thanks kid. Now…where's Lugia?"

"Croconaw! Give me back Croconaw!" screamed Glenn. He ran at the Team Rocket member who quickly swerved out of the way and slammed Glenn's head into the sidewalk's pavement below. Glenn screamed in pain as he quickly kicked him in the stomach.

"Cro…can..aw…" Glenn managed to say, as he coughed up blood. The thief knelt down to him and grinned.

"Give me all of your Pokemon or I kill you and take them anyway. Up to you kid. Oh…and that Lugia. I want to see it."

Glenn closed his eyes and splurted out blood as he slowly took off his backpack. Tears strolled down his emerald eyes as he managed to cough up another sentence, "They're in….her..e…you…prick!"

"Ya got a mouth kid," said the thief, opening the backpack. Numerous Pokeballs lay unorganized in the small pack, around twenty to thirty. One however, looked much different than the others. It was in pure pristine white with red linings around it. "Is this one Lugia?"

Glenn turned away as more tears exited his eyes. He tightly shut them and didn't answer.

The thief threw the ball into the air. It opened in sparkling white light as a majestic creature appeared.

"Guess it is," said the smiling Team Rocket member, returning the creature from its Pokeball, "Oh, and before I forget."

Glenn turned back to face his robber, his tear stained face now clearly obvious. The Team Rocket member quickly pulled out a small handgun and smiled.

"We Team Rocket members aren't really that big on the truth."

He fired and Glenn saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Son..?" 

"He's opening his eyes! He's waking up!"

"Glenn!"

Glenn slowly opened his eyes. Laying down, he saw himself in a bright white hospital room surrounded by his mother and father. IVs were sprawled across his body different machines lay to his right and left, monitoring his heart and making rather annoying sounds. He looked up to his mother, who quickly embraced him in a tight hug.

"Glenn…I'm so glad you're alright…" she stammered, as she stained his pillow with her tears.

"Lugia," Glenn managed to say in a cracked voice. He suddenly realized the situation, "He took my Lugia…!"

"We know," said Glenn's dad, "and the Police are doing everything physically possible to find the asshole that did."

Glenn's mother let go of her embrace as Glenn managed to position himself up. "He took everyone else too…"

"Team Rocket will be brought to justice for what they did to you. If the police can't do it, I'm sure as hell not giving up," said his determined father.

"Let's not get carried away," said Glenn's mother, stopping her husband. She turned back to her son and grabbed his hand, "I'm just so glad you're OK."

Suddenly, Glenn heard a loud shrill that made him jump in place. His mother and father turned to the source of the sound as Glenn could see his Venonat jumping on the bed right next to him.

"Venonat was next to you on the sidewalk when the police found you," said Glenn's father.

"The doctors said Venonat kept you alive by using its spores to calm your body from going into shock. You owe Venonat your life," said his mother, who quickly petted the oversized bug.

"He must've not taken you because he thought you were weak…thanks, Venonat…" Glenn said, taking Venonat in for a hug.

"We're going to let you two catch up. We have to discuss with the doctors right now. We'll be back, sweetheart," said his mother who lightly kissed Glenn on the forehead. Glenn's father smiled and did the same, hugging him tightly for a quickly second. They then waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

"Venonat…you're my only Pokemon left," Glenn said, stroking Venonat's fur gently. Venonat cocked its head to the side and let Glenn continue to stroke its fur. "I'm going to get my Pokemon back. I'm not gonna sit by and let them get away with what they did to me."

Glenn suddenly saw a giant scar near his left breast. He clutched it and began to cry.

"Venonat…will you help me?"

Venonat quickly hopped into Glenn's arms and nodded.


End file.
